RWBY: Stories of the Others
by Masterix
Summary: (SYOC Closed) Join me as we weave the tales of the other kingdoms and their teams, we know so little of the minor teams/characters being shown only so briefly in the tournament, So let us turn back the clock, and see their origins, and adventures alongside those who are their fellow huntsman in training. (Focus of the Story is on the other Kingdoms and Academies)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to fellow readers and writers, as you have read in the description, I am trying my hand at an SYOC type of story, so I am writing one involving the other academies and teams in Remnant.**

 **OC Form and Rules are located in this chapter**

* * *

 **Rules**

Submissions must be a PM and titled "RWBY OC Sub: (OC Name here)" in order to be considered.

Fill out the whole form

Be descriptive and creative in all things, especially in regard to weapons and semblances and fighting style, it will increase your chances of being accepted.

That being said, avoid OP your character's abilities and equipment, be sure to include the weaknesses/shortcomings of your characters weapons and semblances in the descriptions.

OC can be either from one or no story, no templates or characters that have been used more than once.

You can be related or friends to one of the canon characters from the already established teams, however each character can only have one sibling/relative/friend OC, so it's first come, first served for that type.

Only one OC at a time, the only exceptions are if I PM you personally to request an additional character.

Follow and Favorite my Story.

* * *

 **OC Form**

Name

Age (16-18):

Nickname (if doesn't have one, put N/A):

Gender (male or female only):

Species (if Faunas, describe animal type):

Sexuality (Two/Three part question. 1. Gay or straight? No bisexuals. 2. Does he/she have a crush on a canon character? 3. If not, what is his/her preferences?):

Kingdom of Birth (Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, or Atlas, or were you born/raised outside the kingdoms?):

Academy (Shade,Haven,Atlas, No Beacon)( where you were born, does not determine your academy, but please explain In the history section why you chose one academy if you came from a different kingdom):

History:

Family (Mother, father, any siblings, and any other relative who played a significant role in your life / what's their current status and your relationship to them):

Personality:

Favorite Sayings/Quotes (at least 3, max is 5):

Likes (Hobbies, Habits, foods, things, etc.):

Dislikes (same as above):

Fears:

Physical Appearance (height, weight, type of build, type of hair, hair/eye/skin color, any scars or other distinctive physical marks, and Faunus characteristics (if character is one) :

Clothing/Armor:

Nightwear:

Weapon (its name and appearance. Can it transform? What are its abilities?):

Semblance (name then description):

Fighting Style:

General role (what's your role in a team?):

Theme Song:

Miscellaneous:

 **So if you are interested, submit a character through PM or you have questions/suggestions through PMs/reviews.**

* * *

 **Accepted Characters**

 **Shade Academy**

Sierra Nevada (0B13)

Light Pestilence (Oscar - The Undead Brony)

Chase Acreal (nicranger)

Ashlen Penner (Inkly)

Ignatius Philus (Wolfie McCoy)

Raymond Frostbite (The Dark Dragon Emperor)

Silver Knight (SilverFenrir)

Cove Citrine (Niar-Muse)

 **Haven Academy**

Willow Lunas (Another Generic Gamer)

Nero Claudius (HiroshitheHawk)

Zeph Báihû (RaidenZ)

Kira Fulgar (Izzarune)

Lowell de Larmes (Zerokai9)

Mikado Kerestan (Darkerpaths)

Arcadian "Cade" Silvers (DragonicPhoenix)

Yuuto Akiyama (TheDemiGeek)

 **Atlas Academy**

Nagato Kusakabe (Devster77)

Victor Marlowe (The Laughing Spirit)

Ivan Garrix (0B13)

Vaun Stryker (comicfan616)

Lilac Rehbein (Weiss-Qrow)

Thane Stormcloud (Yoru. Yuga)

Finley Redwood (Aviator Capi)

Alyss Blackthorn (Ookami Alyss)

* * *

 **A big THANK YOU To all authors who submitted characters , I am working on the first few chapters. so see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 Shade Character Intros Part 1

**So here is the first chapter,** **for the first set of chapters it will be the character intro chapters, they will just be character intros just before the students leave to their Academies, how I am doing the chapters starting from the character intros will be that each academy and its students get their own chapter and I alternate between academies in the order of Shade, Haven, and Atlas.**

 **Also for the characters that are already in those respective academies from the show, like team ABRN, I will do my best to portray their personalities, but because there is so little info on them a lot of things will be AU, so yeah. In addition, all of the academies staffs are OCs, due to no information on those academies, I mean seriously we only know Ironwood as the head of Atlas Academy. And finally I have my own OC students attending all he academies, created by myself and my creative friends at home, who despite creating awesome ideas and characters themselves are too lazy or busy to write their own stories.**

 **So sorry for the long authors note and on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Shade Characters intro part one**_

Location: On board the research vessel "Endeavor" currently docked at the east port of the city of Vacuo.

(Cove POV)

"I love the smell of the ocean in the morning!" I exclaimed as I leaned over the port side of the boat that overlooked the ocean.

"Cove dear you better hurry! We just finished the port inspection so you can go now, you don't want to be late to your first day at Shade." Said mom as she came up to me.

"Okay mom!" I exclaimed "Now are you sure you pack everything you need for the Academy?" she questioned. "Yes mom, I'll be fine mom" I reassured her.

"I am just so worried for my little sailor!" exclaimed mom as she picked me up and hugged tightly, now this would seem like a normal mother-son thing, if not for the fact that my mother stood at 4'7 and while I was no giant stood at a respectable 5'6, and was having the life squeezed out of me, much to the amusement of the crew.

"Amber dear our son isn't a rare fish specimen, so there's no need to squeeze that strongly" said my dad with some humor in his voice as he came up the walkway from the port.

"I am just worried Arthur, we all know our family prefers seagoing to living on land" said mom as she let go of me.

"It's okay. Mom, dad, I am sure I can adjust after a while" I said once got my breath back.

"We know son, stay safe and please remember to refrain from cooking" said his father, who had a grin on his face, while ship's crew laughed loudly at the remark. "Ah C'mon Dad! I know I'm bad at cooking no need to remind me!" I exclaimed with embarrassment. "Arthur come now stop embarrassing the poor boy. Now Cove remember to call us once a month, we will do our best to stay in the range of the communication beacons for the calls okay dear?"

"Yes mom" "Okay dear do your best!" said his mother as she kissed his forehead lightly, while leading him to the walkway. On my way down, I heard a chorus of goodbyes and well wishes from the crew members and hunters attached to the ship

"Bye everyone!" I shouted energetically as I ran across the port to the air pad to wait for the incoming shuttle. But as I got there, I stopped at the base of the stairs and look up, only to have my jaw drop in amazement.

On the air pad sat a bullhead that was heavily customized, I mean the damn thing was loaded with weaponry with Gatling guns located on either side of the nose, one rocket pod on each wing, and machine guns on either side of the bullhead's crew entrances and dual engines for both wings and to top it off, it had mint green flame decals covering both sides of the bullhead. There was a small team of mechanics working on the aircraft, while at the top of the stairs facing towards the aircraft was a girl dressed in a green bodysuit, a pilot helmet on and a sniper rifle on her back. She seemed to notice my approach and turned towards me.

* * *

(Xana POV)

I was admiring "Mint's Rage", my personal bullhead, when I felt a presence in the wind rapidly approaching the stairs to the air pad, I turned my head, flipped the visor and noticed a sight that made me grin in amusement, a boy my age standing at the base of the stair staring slack jawed at "Mint's Rage".

"Awesome right?" I said laughing as he seemed to snap out of it.

"Yeah it's Awesome!" he replied with enthusiasm, Wow, he sure rebounded fast, he ran up the stairs and ended up right behind me, then he raised his hand for a shake and said "Cove Citrine aspiring huntsman heading to Shade at your service" as I shook his hand I took a closer more analytical look at him, he was of average height for a guy, nice tan skin, but his short orange hair was such a contrast to his aqua eyes, as for clothes, he wore brown hiking boots with dark brown socks that matched well with a pair of white capris. For his top, he wore a cream colored sweater with the sleeves pushed just below his elbows and a brown waist coat that had a cape like back. He also had two interesting looking scarves, one dark brown and the other white with brown in a flannel pattern, and a long brown musket slung across his back. Not bad looking at all.

"Xana Tracer, nice to meet you" I said, as his jaw hit the ground again and his hand went still. "Tracccerrr!" he stuttered loudly. "As in the Tracer Corporation, one of Remnant's leading fashion and aircraft companies!" "Yep the very same" I replied barely able to hold in my amusement at his face.

"Ah! I am very sorry Ms. Tracer!" he replied quickly. "No worries, and drop the Ms. I am about your age and I am not big on formal things" this seem to calm him, he then asked "So what brings you here?" I am actually heading to Shade Academy for huntsman training too, and if you want I can give you lift" I offered.

"Really?!" he asked shocked. "Yeah, no sense in not helping a fellow huntsman to be is there?" I asked rhetorically. "Okay thanks!" was all he said as he ran past me toward the bullhead. I simply grinned at his enthusiasm.

As I got in, he had already strapped himself in, then seem to contemplate something and turned to me as I was walking towards the cockpit and asked "Where's the pilot?" "You're looking at her" was all I said as I strapped myself in and began the takeoff.

* * *

(Sierra POV)

Living in a small village in the outback of Vacuo was hard at times, but my family and the community endured, we were somewhat protected as most of the village population were retired huntsman and ex-military from across Remnant. In addition we are close enough to the capital to have regular hunter patrols from Shade to help keep the Grimm population down.

I looked out my room window gazing at the wild lands at the back of my house and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, I always enjoyed the plain open spaces of the wild, I felt freer there than in the cities, the smell was nicer too, and I always had plenty of animal friends out here! I checked my bags and my fingerless glove claws, making sure they protruded out properly, after ensuring I had everything I started walking out, As I was leaving my house, my cat ears twitched in joy when I saw all my animal friends with my parents, waiting to give their goodbyes, after getting hugs, kisses and licks from all of them, I started walking out towards the village air pad near the end of the village.

"Bye Mom, Dad, and my animal friends!" I exclaimed to them with tears of sadness and joy as I walked towards the waiting bullhead heading to Shade. As I reached the air pad, I notice Honey Badger friend waiting at the gate.

"Honey Badger Friend! What are you doing here? You know I am leaving today, I can't play with you I have to go to Shade" Honey Badger friend simply whined and coiled himself around my leg, "You want to come with me?" I questioned. He simply nodded in response. Though I really wanted him to come, I wasn't sure if he could, I decided to try anyway, besides if Honey badger friend couldn't stay with me at the academy, he could just hang around its outskirts, with that decided, I petted him on the head and said " Come on Honey Badger friend! Let's Go!" as we both clambered onto the bullhead.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of the character intros, sorry for the few characters mentioned, I will do my best to fit in more characters next chapter, so as I said above the order of chapters are Shade, Haven and Atlas, so we will see all Shade students before we move on to the others and then the initiation chapters. So sorry, if I stretch the character intros for a few chapters, need to work on my writing style and plotting.**

 **Did I do the POV style right? Would a third person style be better if multiple characters are present or is POV fine? Have a suggestion, comment or review, please do share your thoughts.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


End file.
